


Birthday Girl

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: request:[ Hello! So I have a request. Maybe you could write, only if you like, this little story. My birthday is in 5 days, and i know that no one (except my Mom and Sis) is coming. I came up with the idea that you maybe could write something about Michael showing up on my birthday? Like when i’m alone at the end of the day, or when i’m outside a little bit walking, whatever. Aaand somehow, it shouldn’t sound too sad, but just write however you like! It could be fluffy stuff or a lemon. I like both things, so just take whatever you want for this story. (: I’m really excited, and maybe i’ll get more ideas. ^-^ ]





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@harpymonet on Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40harpymonet+on+Wattpad).



> [As you can read in the summary, this was a request I received (on Wattpad). Let's all wish the birthday girl a happy birthday! ♡
> 
> I received another request I'm currently working on. I will soon publish it. 
> 
> To next time, be well!]

You quietly stared at the crackling fire, crimson flames dancing in the fireplace, the smell of burnt papers soaking the air.

Your eyes were firmly set on the invitation cards you’ve just thrown away as they were crumbling up and turning into ashes, swallowed by the blaze.

It was your birthday; your Your/Age birthday, to be more exact. A day that's supposed to be special, full of joy and affection, a day one should spend with family and friends and with a lasting cheeky smile printed upon the face. It should be like this, yeah..

It hasn’t been for you, though. If it wasn’t for your lovely mom and sister, you would have spent such a special day alone at home, probably crying because no one of those so-called friends dared to show up.

Instead you had a bittersweet and small family reunion, a soft knitted scarf as a present and you also ate a pair of pieces of a yummy homemade birthday cake.

Not that bad, after all, one would say. However the day wasn’t over yet, the sun had just set and you were alone once again, the roaring fire as your sole companion, noisy source of heat and light.

You weren't feeling sad not even that upset. You already knew it would have ended like this, somehow. You figured it out when none of your friends replied to your letters, so you've got used to the idea of ending up being alone on this day. But nonetheless, you couldn't help but feel disappointed. That made you realize that after all you still had hope for things to go differently.

You sighed deeply, lightly shaking your head as you stood up, eyes lingering on the fire one last time before you threw a look at your surroundings. 

A shiny little object lying on the floor a few steps forward got your attention and you slowly approached it, kneeling down as you took a better look at it. It was your sister's hair clip, she wore it when she came in the morning, but it probably fell throughout the day without her noticing.

You were about to extend your hand to take it when someone abruptly knocked at the door, startling you.

_-Who could it be at this hour...-_ you murmured, throwing a look at the pendulum clock before fixing your gaze on the door.

You quietly stood up and walked toward it, _"she probably noticed her hair clip was missing"_ , you considered. The imagine of your sister freaking out and running back to your house made you smile and ease up.

_-You know, I could give it back to you tomorr..-_ you stated in a mocking tone as you opened the door but soon stopped when your eyes met the street. There was no one standing there in front of you, yet you were sure you heard a knock.

_-How..?-_ you mouthed, blinking several times as you threw a look around. Not a single soul in sight.

Something however caught your attention once again. In stark contrast with the dark rug at your feet, a red rose was lying upon it, wrinkly looking as if someone trampled it.

You crouched down, head tilting quizzically as you studied the flower. A red liquid, camouflaged by the crimson color of the rose, was dripping from its petals. Could it be.. blood?

You instantly retracted, frightened just at the idea. Not that you were scared of a few drops of blood, but the whole situation was undoubtedly quite creepy.

What was happening? Who knocked at the door? And who placed that flower on your rug? Was it a joke? Was someone mocking you? If that was the case, well it wasn't funny!

Not at all!

You threw another look around, eyeing suspiciously side to side. You were planning to get back inside, lock the door and pretend nothing ever happened while waiting for the day to come to an end.

However, curiosity got the better of you. Bending down, you picked up the flower and scanned it thoroughly, the area under your feet got the same scrupulous treatment.

As you did so, you noticed a thin trail of red drops covering the ground, one that led you to another rose placed on the stairs, just a tiny bit forward from where you were previously standing. You picked it up as well.

Trail by trail, rose by rose, you kept following that odd pathway until you found yourself standing in your backyard, a huge bouquet of flowers in your hands.

Your body abruptly freezed, lips parting and eyes widening in panic when a masked man suddenly popped up from behind a tree, instantly heading towards you; his pace was awfully brisk even though his movements looked smooth, calm almost feline-like.

You kept staring at him, an unblinking look printed upon your face, your hands tightening around the rose's stems as he swiftly covered the distance between you two, coming to a stop right in front of you.

He just stared back for a while, his expressionless mask slightly bent in your direction, then he slowly extended his hand, showing you the other rose he was holding.

Your eyes attentively followed his actions as he cautiously placed the stem-less flower in your hair, right upon your ear.

You were.. stunned. Really, you couldn't believe at what was happening. Who was him? Was he the one who placed the roses all the way from your porch to your backyard? But why? And why was he doing that to you? You couldn't find an answer to any of your questions. You just kept staring at him in disbelief, gawking, not moving a single muscle.

He tilted his head in reaction, probably wondering what were you thinking.

_-Uhm I'm..-_ you tentatively muttered, pausing as a nervous feeble chuckle escaped your lips, _-I.. I don't understand.-_ You shook your head a little, shrugging lightly; your expression genuinely confused.

Although the eerie aura radiating from that man was undeniable, increased by his bloody mechanic suit and his apparent mutism, he just stood there with no visible intention to mean any harm to you. Quite the opposite, his actions only showed you kindness, so far.

The masked man tilted his head again, to the other side. One hand promptly moved on his suit, unzipping it just a little bit to enable his fingers to catch something buried beneath the fabric.

He showed it to you. It was an invitation card; your birthday's invitation card.

Your jaw dropped in awe.

_-How..? W.. Where did you...? W.. What?-_ you stammered confusedly, shaking frantically your head.

How could that be possible? The only way he could have gotten one of your cards was by getting inside your house and steal one.

_-Oh god...-_ you whispered almost imperceptibly. You closed your eyes for a moment. Taking your time to ease your distress and try to slow your breathing. You needed to clear your mind.

A moment later you gazed up on him once again. That man was scary, his ways probably ethically incorrect, to say the least but in spite of that, you couldn't overlook what he did for you. His kindness blinded you to all the rest.

A soft smile curled up your lips as your gaze shifted from his mask to the roses and from the bouquet right back to his mask.

You freed one of your hands and extended it to him, your smile widening; you couldn't believe what you were about to say, _-Would you like to come inside? And.. keep me company a little bit longer? I.. have a cake, you know..-_ you giggled a little bit, wobbling lightly your extended hand, encouraging him to take it. _-I must show you my gratitude in some way.-_

His gaze dropped on your hand, eyeing it curiously, then his eyes moved back on your face.

Oh, if only you could know how much that simple gesture meant for him. How much he hoped for you to appreciate his gift. He was terribly worried at the idea of revealing himself to you. He spent days stalking you, watching and protecting you from afar, unsure of how, when or even if he could approach you. He was concerned that once he revealed himself, you would scream and run away from him and in that case he'd have to.. oh no, no reason to say that. You didn't flee, no. You accepted him and that was everything he could ever wish for.

As a hint of a smile made its way upon his lips, his hand found yours, catching it in a tight but gentle squeeze.


End file.
